


Put a Ring on It

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [39]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: Sonny and Alex help out a friend and make some major decisions. Walt meets mama Barba and Rafael struggles with being “out”





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been such a long time coming. I’m sorry it takes me so long. I really enjoy writing as have a thousand ideas and not enough time to get them all down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Put a Ring on It   
   
Alex sat cross-legged on her bed and scowled as she rubbed out her answer on the crossword puzzle in her lap with an eraser. Beside her Sonny was tapping at his phone with one hand and sipping coffee from a mug in the other. His long legs were sprawled out in front of him covered in blue sweats with New York Mets written down the right pant leg. Alex dropped the newspaper in frustration and stuck her pencil into her messy bun. She reached out with a grabby hand towards Sonny's mug.   
   
"Lemme have some," she begged.   
   
"Ey, I offered to get you a cup and you said no."  
   
"But I want some," she pouted.   
   
Sonny rolled his eyes and handed over the mug. Alex grinned and eagerly accepted, taking a nice long sip.   
   
"Mmm," she moaned.   
   
Sonny side eyed her, dropping his phone. "Ya having a personal moment with my coffee, sweetheart?"  
   
She giggled. "You wish. What's a 3-letter word for discomfort?"  
   
"Ugh," he groaned.   
   
"I know you hate crosswords Sonny but I need your law school smarts!"  
   
"No, the word is 'ugh'," he explained.   
   
"Oh!" She hastily handed back the coffee and pulled her pencil from her bun and filled in the word.   
   
Sonny smirked, "so, am I just gonna watch you do the crossword all day?"  
   
She turned to grin at him, "I kinda like staying in."  
   
"It's Saturday, Al! Let's go get into trouble."  
   
She smiled further and grabbed his arm. "We can get into trouble right here, Carisi."  
   
Sonny left his mug on the night stand and tackled her, tossing the paper aside. She screamed in surprise and kissed him back as he pulled her down.   
   
Suddenly a phone trilled from somewhere in the blankets. Alex cackled and Sonny groaned.   
   
"Saved by the bell," she laughed.   
   
"If dat's Rollins I'm not picking up!" he complained as they searched under the covers.  
   
Alex finally pulled out the pestering phone out. "It's me. Hello?"  
   
"Alex!" her bubbly coworker Hope almost yelled into the phone.   
   
"Oh," Alex couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Hey Hope."  
   
"Sorry, I'm calling from Harry's phone. I wanted you to answer."  
   
Alex almost blushed that her dislike was so apparent.   
   
"Um..." Hope stalled. "What are you doing today?"  
   
Alex looked at Sonny who was looking up at her with puppy eyes from his spot at her stomach. "A lot of nothing."  
   
"I was...do you and Sonny wanna help us do something?" Alex could see the red cheeks of her coworker and her blue eyes blazed with uncertainty.   
   
"Um..." Alex chewed her lip. "What kind of something?"  
   
'What does she want?' Sonny mouthed at her and played with the collar of her shirt. Alex swatted him away.   
   
"Uh...uh...we're getting married!" Hope's voice rose with excitement.   
   
"What?!" Alex couldn't help herself laughing out loud. "Seriously?"  
   
Hope took a deep breath. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing but we need witnesses and I don't have family here and--"  
   
"Yes!" Alex answered emphatically. "Yes of course!"  
   
Sonny squinted his eyes at her.   
   
"Tell me where to meet you?" She reached for her abandoned newspaper and started writing down the address Hope gave her over the phone.   
****  
"You look nervous," Walt brushed back Rafael's hair while grinning at him.   
   
Rafael coughed and straightened himself, shrugging off Walt's nagging fingers. "I'm not."  
   
"No?" Walt continued to grin. "I am meeting your mom, you're allowed."  
   
He smiled tightly and gripped the mug in front of him, thumb idly tracing where the coffee had dripped along the side of the ceramic.   
   
Walt rubbed his shoulder again, "It's going to be fine."  
   
"Yeah," Raf nodded and sipped his coffee.   
   
"You wanna Irish that up?" Walt offered with a laugh.  
   
"She's late," Rafael furrowed his eyebrows and looked over the back of the booth to look for his mother.   
   
"Maybe she got caught up with people from church?" Walt looked back too. "She goes to church, right?"  
   
"Yes, I mean, it’s Saturday.”  
   
“Oh, right…”  
   
“She might be with some of her students or the PTA, she's very busy," Rafael explained.   
   
Walt smirked, "not unlike someone I know."  
   
Rafael turned his gaze on his boyfriend and Walt grinned his crooked smile.   
   
"I'm getting hungry. I'm used to eating at 6am," Walt complained and glanced up to catch the waiter.   
   
"Walter, that's rude!" Rafael fought his hand down as he began to wave.   
   
Walt started to protest when the thin woman with eyes unmistakably like her sons appeared.   
   
"You waited? Oh, how polite!" She hefted her purse onto the bench seat opposite the couple and smiled at her son, her eyes flitting over Walt curiously.  
   
Rafael got up and hugged his mother, she kissed his cheek in greeting. Walt got up as well feeling it was more appropriate than greeting her from his seat. A wave of nerves suddenly hit as she smiled at him. He extended his hand and she brushed it away.   
   
"Oh no, for Rafí's novio, I need a hug." She motioned Walt forward into her arms.   
   
Walt smiled as they awkwardly embraced, taken by surprise at her warmth. He's imagined a much more no-nonsense type of woman for his mother. Especially the way Rafael described her.   
   
"Hi," Walt pushed out as she squeezed him. He knew the examination had begun.   
   
"He's so tall," she said to Raf, but didn't disguise her whisper. She then turned to Walt as they all sat down. "You're tall."  
   
"My dad was tall," Walt replied, nonplussed.   
   
Lucia laughed, "I…I can see why he likes you."  
   
"Everyone likes him," Raf rolled his eyes as looked at Walt, a flush of admiration filling his cheeks.  
   
Walt swallowed feeling nervous under their stares. "I'm starving."  
   
“Oh, let’s order. I need a mimosa.” Lucia opened the menu and began scanning it eagerly.  
   
“A mimosa?” Rafael asked as he picked up his own.  
   
“Isn’t that what you have at brunch?” she laughed.  
   
Walt looked at Rafael with raised eyebrows. Lucia laughed again.  
   
“Oh relax, I’m trying to have a sense of humor about this,” she smirked. “Sorry, W-Walter?”  
   
Walt looked furtively at Raf but he grinned, “Walt is fine.”  
   
“Walt…” she paused a second, “it’s a very white name, isn’t it?”  
   
Rafael rolled his eyes and focused on his menu.  
   
“German, I think, Walder.” He quickly explained. “I have a degree in linguistics and language from Colombia.”  
   
“Oh, not Colombia!” she gasped. “Mijo, how can you stand that? He was a Harvard fan long before he went there.”  
   
Walt laughed, “Oh, he’s told me.”  
   
Thankfully the waiter arrived to get their orders and refill Raf’s coffee, momentarily relieving them of conversation. Walt was rarely at the loss for words but the weight of the importance of this meeting was already showing. Rafael stirred his coffee absentmindedly.  
   
“So, Walt-who-graduated-Colombia, what do you do?” Lucia asked with a smile, taking her mimosa from the waiter who returned shortly.  
   
“I see you talk me up, Rafi,” Walt laughed. “I’m an officer in the army.”  
   
Her eyes widened, “really?”  
   
He nodded, “I’ve mostly worked as a translator but now I’m teaching newbies, mostly Farsi and Arabic.”  
   
She was silent in the wake of this news and looked at her son with a slightly raised eyebrow. Rafael stopped stirring his coffee.   
   
“He’s rather accomplished for his age," was all Rafael contributed in answer.   
   
Walt sipped his mimosa and a blush filled his cheeks, but the champagne flute did nothing to conceal it from Lucia's eyes.   
   
“So how long have you been…” she paused as she struggled to figure out her phrasing. “You know, out?”  
   
Walt shrugged, “since high school.”  
   
Lucia noticeably stiffened. “And you’ve never dated a woman?”  
   
Rafael put his coffee mug down with a loud thud.   
   
"Mami..." he began in a scolding tone.   
   
Walt held up his hand. "It's alright, Raf. Are you wondering if I’m sure I’m gay?" he added a small laugh.  
   
"Oh," her eyes widened with sincere apology. "Oh no, Walt, it's not that...I--"  
   
“She’s trying to figure out how gay I am,” Rafael suddenly answered coolly.  
   
Walt gasped and immediately laughed at himself. Rafael turned on him with a glare.  
   
“Baby, I’m sorry I’m trying and—“  
   
“And you’re failing,” he groaned.  
   
Lucia furrowed her eyebrows at the word ‘baby’ and took another sip of her mimosa. Walt sipped his as well and nudged Raf’s thigh with his palm under the table.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Lucia grimaced and looked down at the table. “I’m just wondering when this happened.”  
   
“We met a few months ago,” Walt started with a dreamy smile, prepared to tell the story, their story.  
   
“She means when did I decide I liked men.” Rafael rolled his eyes. “I didn’t...I mean I don’t know when…”  
   
Walt suddenly felt like he was intruding.   
   
“This is just new, but I like him.” Lucia assured her son, staring at him with big sincere eyes. “I like him, I can see why you…why you’re in love with him.”  
   
Walt felt a sharp pain of surprise course through his chest. He told his mother he was in love. Walt could feel his heart begin to pound.  
   
“Why don’t you ask me what you want to ask me, Mami?” The defensiveness leaked out of his question. Again, Walt touched his thigh under the table, this time with more pressure. Rafael shook it away.   
   
Walt stared at him with concern, feeling like he was in the middle of a scene Rafael didn’t want him to see and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a part of.  
   
“I don’t have any—“  
   
“I’m gonna hit the little boy’s room,” Walt stood and motioned to slide out of the booth after Rafael.  
   
“Walt, sit down,” Raf started, exasperated.  
   
Walt sighed and touched his arm, “Let me give you five minutes, Rafael.”  
   
Rafael nodded weakly and let him go, watching him walk away. He casually turned his gaze back to his mother and pouted.  
****  
While the Justice was making Hope and Harrison repeat vows to 'love and cherish,' Alex reached down and grasped Sonny's hand. She looked up at him and he met her gaze. He smirked and Alex grinned. They pushed their sides into each other in quiet show of affection.   
   
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the Justice completed and the couple kissed.   
   
Alex and Sonny let go of each other long enough to clap for the newly married.   
   
"Oh my gosh, I'm married!" Hope leapt into Alex's arms and hugged her. Alex nearly toppled with surprised as the taller redhead squeezed her. She gave Sonny a wide-eyed smile while he shook Harrison's hand.   
   
"Congratulations!" Alex smiled genuinely, but surprised by the tears stinging her eyes.   
   
"Let's go get drunk!" Harrison announced.  
   
"Yes!" Alex enthusiastically agreed.   
   
Harrison took his new bride and dipped her, kissing her in front of them. Sonny and Alex wrapped their arms around the others’ waist and kissed each other too before following the couple out the door and down the hall.   
   
"You're a good friend, Al," Sonny whispered as they followed them.   
****  
While Hope buzzed around the restaurant mooning at her coworkers and showing off her beau, Alex and Sonny were cuddled close in their corner of the table.   
   
"She's so happy," Alex sighed and leaned on his shoulder.   
   
Sonny smirked, "how drunk are you? C'mon, I thought you hated her?"  
   
Alex sat up and threw her hand out. She blew a raspberry in the air. "Yeah, but it's so...sweet."  
   
He grinned wider. "I didn't know weddings made you so sentimental, Al."  
   
"It's so romantic," she sighed.   
   
Sonny kissed her forehead. "Sure."  
   
Admittedly, Sonny liked weddings too. Several of his cousins had walked down the aisle but they were all giant affairs, nothing like this impromptu gathering at a crowded restaurant in Harlem. It didn't feel much like a wedding by his standards. Still it made him smile at Alex's good mood.   
   
"Hey, some of us are thinking of going dancing down the block at Sergio's," a gaggle of nurses stopped at their table as they threw coats over their arms.   
   
Alex smiled at Sonny expectantly and grabbed his hand. "We're game!"  
   
"Al..." he drawled slowly.   
   
"C'mon Detective Carisi, I need someone to drink beer with while my wife pretends to be 23," Dave showed up behind the nurses. His wife Joy, a voluptuous but petite woman, elbowed him in the ribs.  
   
Alex beamed again. "Yeah, Sonny!"  
   
Sonny couldn't say no with her face lit up like that, "let's go."  
   
"Don't forget us!" Hope gathered her wrap and purse, galloping behind the group.   
   
"Hope, you don't wanna…go home?" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.   
   
She kissed him passionately. "After our first dance. Alex!"  
   
She caught up to her and pulled her away and ahead of the group, whispering conspiratorially and laughing. Sonny watched and couldn't help grinning himself.   
   
"Thanks for being such a good sport, man," Harry told Sonny with a nod. "I know she's...excitable."  
   
Sonny laughed, "dat’s a way to put it."  
   
"She's like a kid, but it's..." he drifted off as he stared at his new bride up ahead.   
   
"You don't gotta explain it to me, man," Sonny smirked and clapped him on the back.   
   
Harrison laughed, "yeah, I'm sure you know all about it with that one."  
   
Sonny nodded and grinned as he watched the sway of Alex’s hips as she struggled to keep up with her long-legged friend.   
   
"Hope talks about you guys all the time, ‘that Alex is so in love’," he laughed again, "suppose we'll be dancing at your wedding before long."  
   
Sonny reddened and froze on the street, "uhhh..."  
   
Harrison laughed, "well no pressure. It sneaks up on you though."  
   
"What?" Sonny caught up with him.  
   
"Love," Harrison mooned while he stared at his new wife.   
   
Sonny scratched the back of his neck and instinctually looked over at Alex as she spun around at the same moment. Her eyes still sparkled and he grinned. The hair on the back of his neck prickled with a jolt of nervous energy. He wondered if she thought about getting married and how often.  
   
By the time they reached Sergio’s, the club wasn't in full swing, it was barely 9:30. The ladies in the group quickly checked coats and headed to the empty dance floor eager to shake off weeks of winter emergencies. Sonny followed Dave and Harrison to the bar, another beer would make the bass of the music at least tolerable.   
   
"Hey," Alex surprised him by sneaking up and wrapping her arms around his slim waist.   
   
He jumped a little but smiled at her, "what's up?"  
   
She giggled and rubbed his stomach, "get me a vodka cranberry, yeah?"  
   
Sonny nodded, "you got it, babe."  
   
"And then dance with me?" She spun him towards her held him at arms-length as she backed her way back towards her friends.   
   
He felt exposed in the under-crowded club but he grinned when as he watched her hips sway under her skirt. He nodded quickly and Alex beamed on her way back to the floor.   
   
After he got his beer and drank half he found Alex on the dance floor, shimmying and tossing her hair to a pop hit he was certain she would roll her eyes at in another situation. She grinned wide as he presented her with her drink and she sunk into him kissing up his chin. He could smell the vodka on her tongue mixed with that lemony shampoo she liked in her hair and he grabbed her hip firmly with his free hand. She ground her body towards his in response.   
   
Before they had a chance to dance some more the DJ cut in with a loud air horn sound. Alex made a sour face but quickly grasped her straw and sucked down her red drink. Sonny laughed at her pout and rubbed her shoulder.  
   
“We want to congratulate the new Mister and Missus Harrison Lowery!” He yelled and pulled the air horn again, making Alex grimace worse than ever. “This song is for you guys! Congrats to the happy couple.”  
   
The crowd parted for Harrison and Hope to begin dancing. Off on their side of the spectators Alex leaned into Sonny’s shoulder, “I said have energy, I didn’t tell him to be obnoxious!”  
   
Sonny laughed silently as the slow song started with horns and drums. The couple came together, smiling stupidly at each other as they awkwardly waltzed around the floor as their friends and other club-goers watched. Alex swayed beside Sonny as the singer sang about how his baby sees right through him. A vague smile was plastered on her face as she moved more as the music swelled. Sonny nudged her.  
   
“You pick this?” he grinned.  
   
She nodded and sipped, yelling over the music, “Hope wanted Journey!”  
   
Sonny laughed, “Faithfully or Open Arms?” He’d seen a few Carisi’s sway to Steve Perry’s crooning.   
   
“Faithfully,” she retched, “but I can’t let her go down like that, so I let her have my song.”  
   
His neck prickled once more, “your song?”  
   
She shrugged, “I mean it’s a good one, but there’s lots of good ones. I’m gonna dance to something cool as fuck at my wedding.”  
   
Sonny smiled again, “you wanna dance?”  
   
Alex beamed and set her drink on a table before taking his hand. “Thought you’d never ask.”  
   
Sonny gripped her body to his as the song reached the chorus of "you are the best thing." He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder tenderly. They moved with each other gently in time with the music. Sonny was glad this is what they were dancing to instead of something loud or raunchy. This felt more intimate and more his speed.   
   
He held her waist a little tighter as he rocked her and kissed her forehead. Alex squeezed back, smile permanently etched into her cheeks.  
****  
Walt looked over at Rafael furtively and stirred his tea. 

“You know, Walter, you look very stereotypically gay sipping your tea,” Rafael blurted not looking away from the news on the television. 

Walt rolled his eyes. “Well do you want to talk?”

“About what? This idiot?” he pointed at the screen where a pundit was raving, literally pulling his hair out and waving his notes. 

Walt sighed, “your mom?”

Rafael turned to Walt harshly. He opened his mouth to start complaining but walt cut him off. 

“I know it’s bothering you and I know you don’t want to talk about it but I’m letting you know that you can talk to me about it, if and when you want to talk about it.” He breathed a small sigh of relief as he finished his practiced little speech. 

Rafael smiled suddenly. “Thank you,” he kissed Walt on the cheek. “I’m fine though. I’ve just never been very...”

“Out?” Walt asked. 

“Open,” Rafael shrugged. “I think I just thought my mother knew. I thought she knew when I pointedly talked about boys in my classes.”

Walt frowned slightly, “that’s the thing, there’s no way to say it except to say it.”

“It’s easy for you—“

“Easy?” Walt widened his eyes. “Ya know my dad was as liberal as an Irish Catholic can be but he wasn’t the easiest person to come out to. He didn’t understand that I didn’t like women, because he really liked women, ya know? It happened in stages. First he had to realize he didn’t know his kid just because we shared DNA.”

“And ruggedly charming good looks,” Raf smirked. 

Walt chuckled, “well of course, the McClure charm accounts for 2/3 of all Irish Kids born on Long Island.”

“And the last third?” 

“Jameson’s,” Walt finished. “But this isn’t about me. You can’t be mad at your mom for not knowing something you didn’t tell her!”

“I’m not—“

“She was awkward, she didn’t know what to say to me. She was still processing it and you acted like a brat!”

“A brat, mi amor?”

“Sí, un tonto!”

Rafael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“Make me understand? Is this machismo?”

Rafael almost laughed, “am I macho?”

“You are just the right amount macho,” Walt laughed setting his mug down and sidling closer to him. “I know Latino communities—“

“Oh, here we go! The millennial is going to teach me about my culture!” Raf did laugh this time. 

Walt scowled. “Digame, Rafí.”

He sighed, “I expected her to fight with me but she...she didn’t.”

Walt squeezed him and nodded. 

“I know she doesn’t understand and I don’t know if I need her to...” he rambled and then paused. “I just don’t want to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Explain myself,” he answered quietly, without a hint of his usual direct tone. 

“You don’t have to,” Walt grinned. “Just be who you are. Your mom will come along.”

Raf sighed and shrugged. “I suppose.”

Walt kissed his cheek. 

Rafael grinned, “and what was that for?”

“For being vulnerable around me,” Walt pecked his cheek again. “It’s important to me that I get to see you like this.”

He grinned wider, “I love you.”

“I know,” Walt replied, nonchalantly.   
****  
They walked down the puddle strewn sidewalk in sync, palms pressed together firmly. Alex looked up at him as they walked. Sonny caught her out the side of his eye and smiled to himself.  
   
"We should do that." She chewed her lip, but quickly smiled.   
   
"What?" He raised his eyebrow. The skin on his neck prickled.   
   
"Get married,” she replied in a flat even voice that she hoped conveyed casualness.   
   
Sonny stopped on the curb letting Alex stride ahead their arms stretching between them.   
   
She turned and grinned wide, "I love you!"  
   
He couldn't help smiling back at her, buying him a few minutes to figure out how to respond to her offer.  
   
"It was so romantic! Ya know, I can see us doing that, running off to the court house--"  
   
"Married, Alex?" He still stood in place again, regaining his voice.   
   
She walked back to him and ploughed into his chest. She kissed under his chin gently and whispered, "I'm ready now."  
   
His arms circled her waist, hands resting on the top of her butt. He looked down into her green eyes, uncertain but trying to read her emotions. She grinned and nodded. Sonny laughed.   
   
"Sonny?" she asked softly.  
   
"Al, we’re not getting’ married!" he announced.   
   
"Why?" her nostrils flared.  
   
"Because dat’s crazy!" he chukled.  
   
"Crazy?" She pouted as they continued towards their building.   
   
He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you're beautiful and I love you but we don't even live together!"  
   
She screwed up her lips at his dismissal and held onto his hand tighter but remained quiet as they approached their block.   
   
"Ya know, Hope barely met him. They haven't been together nearly as long as we have," Alex finally commented as they ascended the steps of their building’s stoop.  
   
"So, you just wanna show her how spontaneous you can be?" he laughed again, "’Cause ya aren't dat spontaneous, Al."  
   
"Hey, fuck you, Sonny!" she shoved him half playfully as they got into the lift.   
   
He gripped her they stood close together and kissed her neck behind her ear. "We can be spontaneous right here." He pulled on the fabric of her dress revealing the tops of her stockings.   
   
"Sonny!" She yelled as the lift came to a stop on the 3rd floor.   
   
He chuckled as he pulled her out of the lift, "or we can go up to the roof...again."  
   
"Sonny," she sighed pulling out her key. "You're not going to sate me with sex."  
   
"You're all sentimental and full of passion," he smiled. "So, let's go make love not run off to the courthouse."  
   
"Why not?" She pouted as they finally got inside.   
   
"Well for starters, I don't wanna get married at the courthouse." He shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the chair.  
   
"Not a church?" She stuck out her tongue as she threw her purse on the sofa.   
   
"What about your chuppah?" He asked.   
   
"So, we set this up down in Staten Island, backyard style," she flopped onto the sofa. "I get my chuppah, you get your parents."  
   
He pouted his lips at her again. "Thanks Al. You're serious about this?"  
   
"Like a heart attack!" She got up and grabbed him on either side of his face pulling him to her for a kiss. "I love you so much!"  
   
"Mmm," he fell into the kiss, "I love you, too. Let's decide in the morning."  
   
She grinned and rolled her eyes.   
   
"I can't think properly when you're dressed like that Al," he smirked.   
   
"Like what?" She batted her eyelashes, innocently.   
   
"Like the cutest," he paused to kiss her, "sexiest...sluttiest...witness-to-her-coworker-she-doesn't-even-like-that-much's wedding."  
   
Alex laughed and kissed him deeper.   
   
"C'mon baby, I got ideas," he moaned.   
   
"Ideas?"  
   
"About what I want to do with you…” he pulled her arm.   
   
She blushed deeply and followed him into the bedroom. Sonny sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her to him. He held her at the waist again and kissed her, his hands raking up her thighs and pulling her skirt up. He grabbed her ass as he kissed her neck.   
   
"Take it off," he murmured.   
   
Alex grinned and stepped back. Sonny leaned back on his arms, spreading his legs lewdly preparing to watch her striptease. She kicked off her shoes first and Sonny wolf-whistled to tease her. She didn't react but began unbuttoning the front of her dress, making eye contact with him as she did.   
   
"Wait, I know what would make this better," he smirked and fished his phone out of this pocket.   
   
"No pictures, Sonny!" She held her hand out to block his flash.   
   
He shook his head as he pressed buttons on the screen, finally looking up at her with a smile as the music started. A familiar melody filled the air and Alex almost laughed.   
   
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl...  
   
Alex began to rock her hips as she let her dress fall off her shoulders and reveal her pink lace bra.   
   
"Dat’s new," Sonny swallowed overtaken by the swell of her breasts in the lacy bra.   
   
"I just haven't worn it," she smiled and shimmied out of her dress letting it fall to the floor.   
   
Through the sheer material of her tights Sonny could make out the little polka dots on her panties. He had to giggle on the fact that she didn't match. She spun and shook her ass at him as Britney crooned about being a slave. She slowly began to pull the stockings off revealing her panty covered behind. Sonny grinned at the cut out on the back of her underwear showing off the top of her ass through a spider web pattern of panels.   
   
As she fought the tights down to her toes Alex got into the music whipping her hair and grinding on her knees. Sonny ate up the show and beckoned her forward once again. She smirked at the effect her show was having on her boyfriend. Sonny's pants appeared tighter as his hard cock began to show itself.   
   
"You like this Sonny?" She asked crawling towards him.   
   
Sonny wiped the drool from the side of his lip. "Fuck."  
   
"I wanna suck your cock," she cooed when she got close to him, kissing it through the material.   
   
She made big eyes at him, batting her eyelashes and begging him to disrobe. Meanwhile, she stood up straighter on her knees and reached inside her panties to run her fingers over her lips, just beginning to get wet.   
   
Sonny pushed his pants down his legs and Alex leaned over his crotch to kiss his member through the material of his boxer briefs.   
   
"Shit," he murmured.   
   
"Mmm," she hummed, putting her mouth on it through the material and enjoying feeling it pulse under her tongue.   
   
"Baby," he stroked her head.   
   
She glanced up again and pulled the material away to reveal him fully. She smiled at him.   
   
"Open your mouth," he commanded.   
   
She did as she was told, opening her red lips and waiting expectantly. He pushed his hips forward and guided his erection to her lips, groaning as her tongue darted out to greet him and stroke the head.   
   
"Fuck Al," he moaned as she sucked him into her mouth.   
   
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it...  
   
Sonny pulled her hair as she continued to blow him. "Yes, baby!"  
   
"Mmm," she looked up at him when he pulled her head back. Her eyes filled with lust and passion.   
   
"You love this," he urged. "You love sucking dick, dontcha?"  
   
"Uhh huh," she garbled, as she continued.   
   
"It's so good, baby." He tossed his head back.   
   
Alex pulled back and Sonny could see how she was still stroking herself. "I'm so wet baby."  
   
"Oh fuck," he shut his eyes.   
   
Alex began sucking him again in earnest but he stopped her.   
   
"Lemme see," he groaned. "I wanna see how wet I made you."  
   
He pulled her off her knees and into a standing position. He rested his head against her abdomen as he reached between her thighs. Alex trembled with excitement as his fingers tore at the damp material of her panties and parted her cleft with a squelching sound.   
   
"Shit," he bit into her hip and pried her panties down her thighs.   
   
Once they were off he teased her some more with his hands, his thumb pressing up her seam and landing on her clit, gently nudging it from its hiding place.   
   
"Oh fuck Sonny," her hands gripped his shoulders as he manipulated her.   
   
"C'mere," he pulled her into his lap, their legs tangling as he invited her to sit on his erection.   
   
She cooed as she felt him stretch her opening just slightly, her knees sinking around his hips and her breasts lining to his chest. They made eye contact and blushed at each other before kissing each other deeply.   
   
They moved in rhythm pushing and pulling each other, breath becoming short and hot. Alex rotated her hips so that every upward stroke from Sonny stimulated her clit. Again she trembled and he only gripped her tighter.   
   
"F-fuck me, Sonny," she cried.   
   
"You close babe?" He questioned, pushing his hips up harder.   
   
She squealed, nails digging into his shoulder. "Oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"  
   
He leaned in and sucked the spot on her neck he knew would send her over the edge. On queue she cried out, her thighs squeezing his hips.   
   
"YES," she moaned loudly.   
   
Her body gripped his and Sonny began to climax as he felt it pump his driving cock.   
   
"Stay right there," he begged and used his hand to push her ass and plunge deeper inside her.   
   
"I want your cum, Sonny," she whispered roughly against his ears.   
   
"Fuck!" He groaned as he released into her.   
   
"Mmm," she kissed his neck sloppily as he pumped it inside of her. "Yes, that feels good, baby."  
   
He only grunted as he spent the last of his erection. He held her tight as he began to dismount, breathing heavily against her chest. Alex grinned.   
   
"Thank you," he caught his breath.   
   
"Thank YOU," she giggled as they kissed again.   
   
He picked her up and stood beside her then tossed her onto the bed. She laughed as she fell. Sonny got on the bed beside her and kissed the skin on her chest, pausing at her breasts and slipping the cups down to lick her nipples.   
   
"Sonny," she sighed.   
   
"Mmm...?" His eyes fluttered upwards at her face as his lips pulled off her skin.   
   
"Sonny," she repeated softly and stroked the top of his ear.   
   
He giggled and crawled up her body, sliding his hand under her and pulling her to rest on top of him.  He made gentle circles on her back.  
   
They laid in silence softly stroking and teasing each other’s skin. 

“I’m hungry!” Alex announced, stretching her limbs. 

“Me too,” Sonny agreed, kissing her neck and beginning to move towards getting up. 

"So, you still think we should run off and get married?" he laughed.   
   
She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."  
   
"Let's start by movin in," he bargained. Why not wake up beside each other every morning? They almost did anyway.  
   
"That's not the same."  
   
"God, you're stubborn!" He complained. He knitted his eyebrows and dragged himself from the mattress.   
   
She grinned again and followed him out of the bed. "I mean if I'm gonna live with you I might as well be married to you."  
   
He looked back over his shoulder with a grin as he bent to find his boxer briefs.  
   
"Alright," she rolled her eyes. "Then let's move in Sonny."  
   
He pulled on his bottoms with a snap of elastic. "Really?"  
   
"Yeah," she crawled on her knees across the mattress. He pulled her to him and they kissed.   
   
"I've always wanted a roomie," she smirked.   
   
"This is a big step Al," he warned.   
   
She laughed. "When can you move in?"  
   
"What about my place?"  
   
"I have a nicer place," she shrugged.   
   
"They're almost identi-"  
   
She laughed and cut him off "whatever baby let's move into yours then, I don't care."  
   
Sonny was surprised by her enthusiasm but quickly kissed her on the lips. "You take drugs tonight?"  
   
Alex laughed, "what?"  
   
He raised his eyebrow. "You're not rollin' or something?"  
   
Her eyes widened. "Really? You're asking me this?"  
   
"I know it's kinda...popular. And you're all extra lovey dovey and--"  
   
She stepped back from him. "Because I love you! God, Sonny, I don't need to be HIGH to say I love you. Stop taking work home."  
   
He shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
   
She appraised him shrewdly, eyebrows furrowed.   
   
"I am Al. Just work stuff, you're right."  
   
Her expression softened and she moved towards him again. "See you're so..."  
   
"Eager?  Brown-noser?"  
   
"I was gonna say compassionate," she smiled and pecked his cheek.   
   
He smiled wanly.   
   
"Hey, what's the matter detective?" She asked even softer and kissed his neck.   
   
"Nothin' it's just Rol--" his thoughts were interrupted by a short moan as Alex sucked on his neck.   
   
She grinned again. "I don't wanna talk about your partner, Sonny."  
   
He wiggled his eyebrows and growled. “What do you wanna talk about, baby?”  
   
“Mmm, maybe about how to decorate our bedroom.” She sucked on his earlobe.   
   
Sonny smiled, “Knicks colors?”  
   
Alex giggled. “I was thinking more like a wrought iron headboard you can lock me to with your cuffs.”  
   
Sonny pursed his lips and turned back to kiss her on the mouth.   
   
“If you wait like 5 minutes I can run up and grab them now.”  
   
Alex climbed behind him and backwards towards the center of the bed. She kissed him quick. “See if we live together they’d be on me already.”  
   
Sonny was already throwing on his sweats to run up to his apartment.   
****


End file.
